


Ни разу не Будапешт

by Greenmusik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mission Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Клинт с Наташей попадают в неприятности, и Фьюри приходится выслать кавалерию (без предупреждения, конечно).
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Kudos: 4





	Ни разу не Будапешт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Far from Budapest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932950) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Они в полном окружении, боеприпасы на исходе, их двое против шестидесяти одного, а Клинт котика чмоканьем подзывает. Следует признать, чмокай он в её сторону, Наташа бы бесилась сильнее… И всё же!

— Клинт.

— И что такая милая девочка делает в таком ужасном месте, а? А? — Клинт почесал котика под челюстью. «Милый мальчик», чуть не поправила абсолютно уверенная в этом Наташа, но сейчас было не время и не место, чтобы поднимать этот вопрос.

И вообще любой вопрос, кроме: «Когда уже прибудет наше спасительное подкрепление, сколько нам нужно продержаться до их прихода и как в процессе не сдохнуть?».

— Клинт… — повторила она.

— Ага-ага, — отозвался он таким тоном, будто она должна бы проявить сочувствие, а вместо этого безобоснованно пилит, и продолжил, обращаясь к котику: — Думаю, тётушка Нат не любит кошек.

Наташа смутно помнит, что в её деле есть список, кого она бы с удовольствием завела. В ЩИТе тщательно заносят каждую мелочь, к тому же Коулсон ненавидит промахиваться с подарками во время Тайного Санты. (Наташа это мероприятие склонна рассматривать как личный вызов и тренировку, но уважает коулсоновское желание облегчить себе жизнь.)

Котик подошёл к Наташе и замурлыкал, тычась мордой ей в ноги.

— Я не собираюсь умирать, споткнувшись о чёртова кота, — заявила ему Наташа. Или Клинту. Нет, точно Клинту. С котом говорить вообще бессмысленно, они даже не понимают по-человечески.

— Справедливо, — согласился Клинт, подхватывая котика на руки. Тот даже мурчать не перестал, но нет, Наташа ничуть не чувствовала себя уязвлённой подобным вероломством. — Вот. Довольна? Теперь мы уже можем обсудить план?

— Знаешь, я и ударить могу, — предупредила Наташа, потому что даже для Клинта это было немного слишком.

Клинт развернул котика в её сторону, будто мог хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы защищаться котом.

— У меня кошка.

— У меня план, — парировала Наташа. — Не то чтоб отличный, но всё же лучше, чем ничего.

— Ладно, ты меня сделала, у тебя круче. — Клинт вернул котика на землю и присел рядом, чтобы погладить ещё немного. — Тут уж как обычно. А кто это у нас такая красавица, а?

— Клинт.

— Я весь внимание. Я ж мужик, мы умеем в мультизадачность.

— Ну, что мужик, тут я согласна…

Клинт вздохнул и поднялся. В паре дюймов от его головы по стене чиркнула пуля. Кот зашипел.

Наташа присела… И вовсе не потому что под ногами был грустный котик, которого срочно надо было холить и лелеять. Но раз уж присела, то сама и погладит — чтобы Клинт точно больше не отвлекался.

— Думаю, придётся прорываться, — сказал Клинт, снова беря котика на руки.

— Согласна.

— И мне кажется, котеньку тоже стоит прихватить. Тут не самое лучшее место для кошек, поранится ещё… И тогда мне будет хреново… И тебе будет хреново. Нам обоим будет хреново, а ты прекрасно знаешь, что случается, когда нам обоим хреново. Устроим второй Будапешт. — Клинт помолчал. — Ну, за исключением кисы. В Будапеште кошек не было.

— Клинт… — Наташа посмотрела на часы.

— Да. Ты права. Не самое лучшее время вспоминать Будапешт. Итак? На счёт три?

— Клинт, дай сюда кота. — Не то чтоб Наташе очень хотелось прорывать блокаду с семикилограммовым котом в руке, но она хотя бы может драться второй.

В отличие от Клинта… Ну, как минимум когда речь о стрельбе из лука. А разница между успешным отступлением и тем, что их снова зажмут в стратегически невыгодном углу, может быть как раз в пару взрывающихся стрел.

— Тебе она тоже нравится, да? — поддразнил Клинт, передавая ей на руки кота будто крайне ценный груз. — Просто признай: с каждым взглядом всё больше влюбляешься.

— Что, уже и имя выбрал? — Будь они на грани смерти, она бы пожалела времени на подобный трёп, но они не умирают, так что можно и поговорить. Ну, пока что.

— Предлагаю разделить эту честь.

— Было б чего делить.

Клинт пожал плечами.

— Готовность делиться — часть заботы.

— Да меня и не заботит особо, — фыркнула Наташа. — На счёт три.

— Это она на словах грубая, но у неё очень нежное и доброе сердце, честно-честно, — успокоил кота Клинт.

— Три, — сказала Наташа, почувствовав, как кот выкручивается из хватки, явно собравшись её ухайдокать, бросившись под ноги. (Ну ладно, вряд ли, но она же шпион, паранойя — это профессиональное.)


End file.
